The Brunnette's Lover
by Seni'21
Summary: Santana, mocha skinned, black smooth hair and dark brown eyes like the chocolate. She's the popular girl, and no one can intimidate or embarrass her. But this summer is gonna turn her life upside down, when she accidently bumps into girl that can make her speechless. Love/Hate relationship , humor and drama.
1. Start of Summer

**Start Of The Summer**

_Summer_. It never felt so good knowing I was on holiday.

It was the first summer night and I was intending on starting summer in the best way possible.  
It was still 8pm and we would be only going at 10pm, so I decided to hop in the shower and started preparing myself. By 9pm, I was ready. Black fitted dress showing off my curves and my favorite sparkling white heels. It was still early so, I decided to go down to the café and get cigarettes. I was waiting by the counter of this old cafe down the street. It's been there since I could remember. Finally it was my turn to get served. I asked for my usual smoking brand, John Player Special, and a bottle of beer. Suddenly, I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. It was my childhood friend, Liam.

**From Quinn:** Yo Lopez, you ready? We are on our way to meet you. See ya soon :)

I replied to her text saying that I was at the cafe.

Sitting in a table outside and drink my tasty beer, I felt like someone was looking at me. I look up and saw these two boys looking and winking. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. While I was opening it, one of the boys sat on my table.

"Hi gorgeous, mind if I ask for a smoke?" He said as he winked at me.

"Err... yeah sure." I replied.

He had black hair spiked up, hazel eyes and white skinned. He was a good-looking lad and I usually wouldn't mind if guys were hitting on me but, today I wasn't really in the mood for it.

"I'm Adam." He introduced himself.

"I'm Santana." I replied, looking away.

"So... What's a cutie like you doing all by herself?" Asking while winking at me.

As I was about to answer, I see Quinn pulling over and thought to myself, "Thank God!"

"Well, I was waiting for my friends who just arrived so ... err... Nice to meet you Adam." I smiled and left.

From afar I could see Quinn and her girlfriend, Rachel, laughing and whispering probably about the fact that I had only left the house and was already being chat up by someone. They had been dating for two years now. Rachel's a really nice person and loads of fun to hang out with. Plus, she would bring out the best of Quinn.

"Way to go gurl!" Quinn said while giving me a smirk.

"He just came to ask for a cigarette." I explained.

"And he ends up staying on your table? Who are you trying to fool?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"You know I don't go for people like that. Plus I'm not even in the mood for that." I replied annoyed.

There was no secret that I was the school's hottie that could get anyone I wanted, but I just wasn't in the mood for hooking up tonight.

We arrived at our favorite club 'Seven' half an hour later. The club was near the beach and it was always nice to go outside to get some fresh air and hear the waves hitting the rocks. It was where everyone hung out and frankly it was the best in town in my opinion. The night was going great, I had managed to not hook up with anyone and enjoyed my friends' company.

I remember having about four shots of vodka, five beers, three shots of Jack Daniels and two shots of tequila. The somewhat burning feeling in my throat made me feel alive. I could sense my body getting hotter. I was feeling a bit tipsy and I really needed to go to the toilet. So I tapped Quinn on the shoulder to let her know that I was going to pee and would be right back.

As I walked inside the toilet, you could swear that a rat had died in there. 'Seven' was a really nice place but for hygiene, not so much. Inside there you could hear someone shouting in one of the toilets, I would assume it was someone fucking. I finished peeing, washed my hands and headed back out.

I looked around the club and I could see that they were still in the same spot, so I decided to get a new beer since my old one was not fresh anymore. I got my drink and started walking back through the crowd and that's when the weirdest shit happened to me. I tripped over someone's foot, dropped my beer and landed my hands on a girl's boobs. It was an accident, I swear.

That's when she spoke up, which totally shocked me.

"Love, don't you think it's a bit early for that? I mean we haven't even met." She said ironically.

* * *

**This is my first story, please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Who Does She Think She Is?

**Who Does She Think She Is?**

"_Love, don't you think it's a bit early for that? I mean we haven't even met."_

I had no reaction. Normally I would be all flirty but this time I couldn't. She caught me off guard and honestly, I was a bit overwhelmed by her beautiful blue eyes and even though it was kind of dark, you could actually see it. I realized that she was with her friends, so I snapped back to reality.

"Err ... Who said I wanted to?" I replied defensively.

"Well, you literally just grabbed my boobs so… I'm guessing you want a piece of this." She answered while moving her hips seductively.

"You're so full of yourself! It was an accident."

"Hmm, whatever makes you sleep at night love." Winking at me and laughing with her friends.

"I don't even know what I'm still doing here." And I walked back annoyed to where my friends were.

Quinn of course, didn't waste a minute to tease me about what had just happened.

"Ha-ha, Santana you are the b-best! O-only you to do s-something like that." She said, clearly out of it and drunk as fuck.

"It was an accident!" I shouted extremely annoyed, ending the conversation there.

She spent the night gazing at me and trying to tease me but I tried not to give her too much attention. Although she was cute, her sassiness and bitter attitude was extremely annoying and I had only met her tonight.

* * *

It was 4am when I got home. Rachel was driving because Quinn was in no condition to drive. She dropped me home and during the trip, I couldn't get out the fact that that girl was so annoying and so up herself. I got home and I saw my mom in her robe with the rolling pin on her hand. She looked furious.

"Santana Lopez! Do you know how worried I was?" she shouted.

"Couldn't you at least have sent me a text saying you were okay?"

My mom was a loving, caring and liberal person. She was fine with me and Kitty going out and partying as long as we don't get in trouble but when she's angry, she will pick on you and will give you the longest two hours speech of your life. I try to stay away from the bad list but when it comes to going out I have to make sure I text her so that she can go to bed. Otherwise, I'm fucked.

"Mom? What you doing with the roll dough?" I questioned her, a bit scared.

"You didn't answer my question, Santana!" She gave me the look.

"I'm sorry, I was having a good time and drank a bit more than I should have and forgot." I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Alright, but next time make sure you text me just so I know you're alright." She said calmly this time. "Now, I have to wait for your dad. I will beat him up with this if he appears with lipstick marks."

"Oh my god, mom I'm sure he's on his way." I chuckled and I gave her a kiss of goodbye.

As soon as I got to the bed, I passed out.

The next morning, I woke up with the biggest hangover ever. The pounding in my head woke me up, it kept pounding on around my brain that it felt like I was getting a bruise. I felt like I was going to throw up. Usually, I can handle the drinking well, but yesterday, not so much. Although I was hungover, Quinn, Rachel and I, along some other friends were going to the beach for the first bath of the summer. We are meant to meet up at the bus stop at 2pm because we are walking there. It's not that far and we could use some exercise.

I got up and my mom was making lunch. It was already 11.30am, so yeah. I grabbed some painkillers from the cupboard so the pounding in my head could go away. Then, a heavenly smell of came into my nostrils. The smell took me back to Puerto Rico. My mom was preparing her favorite dish: Turkey beef with cream and mushrooms, and it was also my favorite.

"Finally you're up! I was wondering when you were going to get your ass out of that bed." She said, still sounding annoyed.

"Mom, it's the holidays. I can sleep until the afternoon if I want!"

"Well, Quinn called me since you didn't pick up your phone and she said she will come here in a bit." She informed me.

"I didn't hear the phone." I replied. I went back to my room and got my phone. I had five missed calls from my mom last night, three missed calls and two text messages from Quinn, today.

Quinn it's like part of the family, so she would come around any time.

"But okay. By the way, where's Kitty?" I added.

"She's at the beach. That means she's not having lunch with us if that's what you're wondering."

Kitty was my adopted sister. After I was born, my parents were told they couldn't have more kids, so they adopted Kitty two years after. We're always fighting and arguing even though we manage to get along in some situations. Also, I'm very protective of her. Let's just say if someone dares to break her heart, I will break his spine.

"Pff... I don't care." I said. "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready."

"Alright, hurry because I think Quinn is almost here." She shouted but I had already left the kitchen.

Under the warm water, my body started to relax and felt free. You know that feeling of freedom under the shower and where we decided to make life decisions. Unexpectedly, I remembered that girl at the club. I don't know why but I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. Her blue eyes and that cute smile of hers were overwhelming. Although her attitude kind of made me dislike her.

* * *

**I'm having so much fun writing up this story. Review. I'm excited to see what your opinions are :)**


	3. Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming?

**Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming?**

I was already in my black shorts and while I was putting a t-shirt on, Quinn walked in.

"Have you heard about knocking?" I questioned her,

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She laughed.

"And you liked from what I'm hearing."

"Yeah, yeah... Hurry up, I'm so hungry!"

We went to the kitchen and sat down on the chairs. I love my mom's food. It's honestly the best thing ever and her carbonnara? Damn! Quinn looked like she was starving. She does eat a lot yet she never gets fat, just like me. After we finished eating, we said goodbye to my mom, grabbed my bag and headed out.

On our way to the bus stop after a long debate why I thought Manchester City deserved to win the championship title against QPR, we stopped at a café so we could pee and get some cigarettes as well. Even though we were girls, we loved football a lot.

After twenty minutes of arguing with the café employee (I specifically asked what brand I wanted and he gave me something else), we started walking again before I drifted away, thinking about last night. Quinn noticed and broke the silence.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to find out?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening." I answered.

"Well I realized that." She chuckled. "You're thinking about that girl you bumped into, aren't you?"

"What? Hell, no!"

"You are! Oh my God, you like her!" She exclaimed.

"No I don't. I was just thinking about how a person like her can be so cocky."

"Yeah, right. You gonna tell me she's not messing with your mind?"

"Yes, but not in the way that your thinking." I replied.

"Whatever you say. Not that you care, but Rachel told me her name's Brittany. She was in the same class as her for biology." She told me as she tried to get my attention, which she did. "Plus she's beyond hot!"

Brittany. Damn.

All of a sudden, I saw Quinn with a grin on her face. I only then realized what had actually happened.

"Dammit, I said it out loud, didn't I?" I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed.

I don't know why, but I kept thinking about last night. The way I landed on the girl was unexpected but this made me see her attitude which made me feel so annoyed because I had never met someone so up herself.

"It's okay." She tried to assure me.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" I asked in a polite way.

* * *

We last met up with the rest of the group at the bus stop, and from there we walked towards the beach. Strangely, we looked like a bunch of white tourists who had never felt heat before due to the fact that earlier that year there hadn't been that much sun. The boys and I had already taken our shirts off because it was fucking boiling and I was sweating so much I thought I was in a desert. There were people that I hadn't spoken to during the year, but they were definitely friendly and getting reacquainted wasn't a hard thing to do.

Brittany had occupied every single one of my thoughts that I didn't realize Tina was standing next to me and was asking me a question. I felt her finger poking me and I quickly snapped out of my fantasy and paid some attention to her. Tina had been in our class since I could remember. She was a very mysterious girl that had the determination to succeed in whatever is thrown at her. She had always wanted go to law school, which I thought would be a great accomplishment for her.

"So Santana, I heard about your incident with one of my girls."

"Huh? One of your girls?" I answered confusingly.

"Brittany. She told me that this girl grabbed her boobs at Seven last night." I was wondering if Brittany knew my name. "Then I heard from hot mama Rachel that you had an accident at Seven, so I just put two and two together."

"Oh yeah. She's a bit condescending." I answered as I shot a look at Quinn.

"Yeah, she can be like that sometimes."

"So, have you passed your exams this year?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, I was lucky. I only failed one course which was fine because I can re-take it next year. What about you?"

"Sure did. Not even one fail." I said proudly.

Even though I was the stereotypical school's hottie, I took my studies really seriously. At some point during the year, I even had to get tutor lessons for English and Chemistry because I was flunking them. I was flunking them so hard my dad even threatened to get me kicked off of the football team, but this somehow motivated me more and I managed to get good grades and eventually pass, which made him happy.

* * *

After a while, we finally got to the beach. Last summer, we found this deserted beach near Rachel's house. Since then, that's where we would always come. All of us laid our towels on the sand, and put some sun cream, even though we knew that we would still get sunburnt at the end of the day. Everyone decided to run to the water, but I thought I would stay in my towel because I had just eaten an hour ago. I don't even know how Quinn was already in the water, since she ate a lot more than me.

I was lying down on the towel when all of a sudden, something blocked the sun. I opened my eyes and I could see a dark silhouette of a female person in front of me. Not realizing who it was I asked politely, "Could you move away? You're blocking the sun."

Instead of actually moving away, she tossed a handful of sand at me. She started laughing because she found my facial expressions funny, which annoyed me more.

"What the fuck? Are you crazy? Do I even know you?" I said angrily before I realized who it was.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. 'I grabbed your boobs by accident'." Brittany laughed.

"You! What you doing in here?" I demanded to know why.

"It's a public area so I can pretty much be wherever I want to be, so it's kind of obvious that I'm here to sunbath." She responded before adding, "Tina invited me."

"My God, Why do you hate me so much?" I exclaimed as I let out a roar of frustration, then I thought, 'Why would Tina get Brittany here? For what reason?'

* * *

_**Quinn's POV**_

_Earlier that day,_

_Santana went to the café's bathroom so I stayed outside, sitting at a table. I recalled the chat that we had and I could see that this girl really got to her. I know Santana very well, and she has never been like this about a girl that she randomly meets at the club or even girls from school._

_So I decided to do what I thought was the right thing._

**TO RACHEL:** Hey babe xx Do you know anyone that knows that girl Santana accidently bumped into?

_Soon I felt a vibration coming from my pocket._

**FROM RACHEL:** Hii baby xx Yeah, her name is Brittany. She's from my biology class. I think Tina's friends with her. I'll tell Tina to text you. See you in a bit love xx.

_I replied saying thank you and put my phone on the table, waiting for Tina to text me. I used to have her number before my phone memory got erased._

_Meanwhile, from outside I could see Santana struggling with the café employee to get the cigarettes she wanted, so that gave me a little bit of time. Finally I receive a message. It was from a number that I didn't know so I assumed it was Tina and saved it._

**FROM TINA:** Hey Q, what's up? Rachel told me you needed me.

**TO TINA:** Do you know Brittany?

**FROM TINA:** Yea, she's my best friends' best mate. Why? Btw, I heard what happened with Santana and her. Haha XD

**TO TINA:** Can you bring her with you today? I guess Rachel told you :p

**FROM TINA:** Yeah sure. Nop, actually it was Brittany who told me. She didn't know Santana but then when I heard it from Rachel; I knew just who Britt was referring to.

**TO TINA:** That's great. Thanks. Oh is it? Since last night San has been acting weird. I think she's messing with her mind xD

**FROM TINA:** No worries. Say I swear? Brittany has been going on about how she was very impolite and crude.

**TO TINA:** Same here xD so bring her and I will see you soon because she's coming.

**FROM TINA:** I wanna see where this goes. I will bring her and see ya soon. ;)

_Santana looked awfully irritated but at least she had got her babies. If she didn't have cigarettes with her, you should stay away because she would get pissed really easily._

I did see Q texting someone, and I'm sure it wasn't Rach because she would always smile at the screen like a goof. Whipped. That's what I call it but I don't think she would dare to make plans behind my back for her to come. At least I think she wouldn't.

"What's wrong my dear? Aren't you enjoying my company?" She winked.

Before I could answer, she took off her baby blue beach dress, staying only in her black bikini. I saw her skinny toned body, white-coloured skin, her sparkling blue eyes and her brown blonde locks. I was amazed.

"Stop drooling babe!" She said as she caught the way I was looking at her.

"Pff... You're not even that cute!" I quickly replied, wiping the look off my face.

"Aww, so you do think I'm cute?" She teased.

"Nope, you have a squirrel face and I hate squirrels."

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" She said annoyed.

I was laughing inside and thought 'she's cute when she's angry' and as soon as I realized what I thought I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't let these feelings grow. Then again, she was tremendously eye-catching and she got on my nerves like no other as ever got.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't update it lately, but my uncles came to london and havent got much time. ****Thank you so much for the reviews. I know there aren't a lot but I really appreciate them. Hope you lot are enjoy the story so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4: It Hurt

**Chapter 4: It Hurt.**

What I thought it would be an amazing day turned out to be unexpected. When Quinn and the others got out of the water and came back for their towel, I could see a grin forming on her face. She gave me the "get in there" look. I just rolled my eyes.

Rachel and Brittany started to get along really quickly. They had the same taste of music and loved shopping. While the girls were talking to each other, I decided to get up and get the rugby ball that Tina had brought.

"Who wants to play a match?"

Everyone literally got up and to my unfortunate surprise; Brittany decided she would want to play as well. Consequently, we decided that Q and I would be the captains of each other's teams. A little bit after, we were down to two girls, Brittany and Tina. It was my turn to pick and clearly I was not going to choose squirrel face. So Tina came to my team and Brittany to Quinn's.

Later in the game, my team was losing twenty-four to eighteen. It was Q's team to do their play, thus Quinn passed the ball to Rach, who managed to catch the ball and ran forward. Rachel threw the ball, like it was something that she did casually back to Brittany. Britt grabbed the ball, and as soon as she tried to get a look at the game, I knocked her down on the floor. We ended up on top of each other and looked intensely into each other's' eyes. It was like no one else was around us. We stayed like that for what felt like minutes.

"Err... Err... I-I'm s-sorry." I said nervously, breaking the silence.

"Hum... I-It's okay." She whispered breathlessly, from both playing and what had happened.

I was breathless and hypnotized by such beauty. That's how I felt. I sensed my heart increasing the beating, 'why am I so nervous?' I thought. I'm sure at some point our hearts become one. For the first time, I saw the beautiful features of a girl's face. Her desirable pink lips, cute nose and eyes that you made me want to look at them for the rest of your life.

Abruptly, someone coughed and woke us up from the trance.

"As cute and adorable as this looks, can we go back to the game, please?" Quinn laughed. Everyone was looking at us.

I got up as quickly I could and replied. "There's nothing adorable about that!" pointing at Brittany.

"You've got to be kidding? You call that thing cute? Even a monster looks better than her!" She answered my insinuation as she got up from the sand.

"Even a dog looks better than you, squirrel face!" I shouted now stepping backwards.

"Santana! Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Don't you like my new name for you, squirrel face?" I laughed.

"Santana! I'm going to kill you. You are such an ass!" she said, clearly getting on her nerves.

Before I could say anything else, Tina intervened on what would have been a fight.

"All right guys, no one is going to kill anybody. San, stop it and you too Britt. Come on guys, let's have fun and play!" She warned while trying to contain herself from laughing.

The game ended and Q's team won by 35-30.

* * *

It was getting late, so we packed our things and started to leave the beach. Everyone went their separate ways. Quinn took Rachel home and I was stuck with Brittany and Tina. I don't mind Tina but Brittany, wow. I actually couldn't stand her.

As we were walking to the bus stop that we had previously met up, Tina spoke up,

"Guys, I think I'm gonna have to leave you. I got a text from my mom to meet her up. Sorry. I will see you later though." She said and before I had a chance to reply she was already gone.

She better be telling the truth or I would go all ape shit on someone's ass.

After a long period of awkward silence, Brittany broke the silence.

"You know, if you weren't such a jerk, we would actually get along." She said.

"Aha... Me, a jerk? You were the one acting all cocky and practically saying that I wanted you." I defend myself.

"Oh please! Do you even have sense of humour? I was obviously joking."

"Of course I do, call me Ellen DeGeneres and you will be the one falling for me." I replied.

"Oh my god! Who said I liked you, homegirl?" She replied,

"See, you don't know how to take a joke either. Clearly, I was joking."

"Whatever, Trevor." She said.

Then silence hit again. I was actually enjoying walking with her, even though I would seem like I didn't. As long as she kept her mouth shut it was fine. We finally arrived at the bus stop and we were standing there not really knowing what to do next.

"So I guess I will see you later." She said.

"Wait. You're coming?" I said trying to look surprise because I already knew she was coming. "Just my luck." I added.

"Err... Yeah, I won't miss a party. Don't worry. I know you would miss me if I didn't come." She winked.

I then teased her, "Cool, this time try not to gaze at me too much."

"I will be too busy dancing and drinking."

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure." I laughed.

"I gotta go. See ya loser." She finished.

"Bye, squirrel face!" I replied knowing it would get on her nerves.

I turned around with a smile on my face not really knowing why. Then, I started to make my way home.

When I was almost home, I saw my neighbours arguing. The woman was beating her husband in the middle of the street because from what I heard her shouting, he was cheating on her with her best friend. I found it funny, although it was sad because I knew exactly what it felt like being cheated on.

**_Flashback_**

_I was dating the head of Cheerios', Samantha for two months now; and before Valentines' Day, I told her that I had the house to myself because my parents and Kitty were in Puerto Rico on holidays visiting part of our family. Many people think I'm American but, I'm actually half Puerto Rican half black. Anyways during the day, I was pumped to spend some time with my girlfriend. While I daydreaming in English class, I felt a vibration coming from my pocket._

**FROM SAMANTHA:** San, I can't come tonight. Family is coming over. Sorry babe, maybe next time. xx

_I felt so disappointed but I couldn't force her to come to my home, especially if her family was coming over. I texted her saying that it was alright and that I would see her at lunch._

_At lunch time, we had to eat this disgusting pasta. I took a bite and I couldn't eat more of it. However, Sam had those milkshakes that her coach made her drink. Quinn and Rachel were sitting next to us, and obviously Q ate that disgusting pasta and Rachel looked equally disgusted. We finished lunch and went home. My timetable said that on that day I'd finish after lunch. I took Samantha to her class and gave her a goodbye kiss._

_When I got home I was so tired, that I passed out on the sofa. Later at night, I got a phone call from Quinn._

_"Where are you?" She asked._

_"At home, I was sleeping!" I replied, still sounding asleep._

_"Well, I need you to see something urgently." She said, nervous. "Meet me at 'Tahiti'."_

_"This better be good, Fabray." I said irritated._

_After ten minutes, I arrived at Tahiti, a bar where we always hangout when we don't have lessons or where we go to relax next to the school. Then, I saw Quinn approaching me and whispered._

_"I hate that you had to find out this way but..." she pointed at the window, where on the inside was Sam kissing one of the football player. I felt the blood in my body boil._

_Before Quinn could hold me, I was already going inside the bar._

_"Is this what you call family dinner?" I asked, furious._

_"San! " She squealed, surprised. "What you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question." I replied._

_"I was j-just meeting up with an old friend."_

_"Cut the bullshit! I saw you kissing him." I pointed at him. I really wanted to hit him but it wasn't worth it._

_"I'm so sorry." She began to cry._

_"Too late for that. We're over." I said and stormed out the door._

At the beginning it was hard to face her everyday but I eventually got over it. I thanked Quinn because I was a total mess for the following three weeks. I literally didn't want to go school and also had to hold myself back so I would punch the guy she kissed.

* * *

Finally I arrived home from the beach. My mom was in the leaving room knitting and my dad was watching football. I walked up to them and gave both a kiss.

"How was the beach, hun? A lot of hotties?" he said, giving me a familiar smirk.

"Oh, you know, chicks can't resist to this hot stuff." I responded laughing.

"Don't go breaking girls' hearts, Santana." My mum intervened.

"Maria, leave the girl alone." He chuckled before adding, "She's young."

"It doesn't matter, I don't want girls fathers' at my door complaining how Santana broke their little hearts."

"I'm not gonna break anyone's heart. Don't worry _Mami_." I reassured while the spanish was kicking in.

I left to my room and started undressing myself so I could take a shower. I went to my individual bathroom and looked in the mirror and screamed. All of a sudden, my mom comes running into the room looking gasping.

"What happened, San?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing..." I said bluntly.

My mom looked at me confused.

"So you scream like someone is attacking you, and its nothing." She gazed at me suspiciously.

"Let's not exaggerate, yeah mom!" I said annoyed. "It was probably Kitty who screamed." I tried to put the blame on her. Hey that's what sisters are for.

"Kitty isn't home. She's at a birthday party but she will be back for dinner." She informed and added while laughing "it's okay hun, I will keep it between us."

"Whatever mom." I said looking away hoping she would leave so I could take a shower.

"By the way, you better put some cream after you shower. You look like the Switzerland's flag." She said laughing while leaving the room.

"Mom!" I shouted annoyed.

She was right. I looked like a red tomato. I did put cream but I guess it wasn't enough because I still got a fucking sun burn. So I hopped in the shower to get salt water and sand particles from my skin.

* * *

**Sorry I took time to update it but I've been really busy dealing with university stuff. Hope you're enjoying it though :p**

**Review review, show me some love! Cheers for reading. Next update will be probably in a week or so :DD**


	5. Thoughts, Facebook mess and Newbies

**Chapter 5:**

After thirty minutes in the shower, I was finally out and in a towel.

I looked at myself in the mirror and it wasn't that bad. Then I got the after-sun cream and started to spreading it all over my body.

I got dressed on my favourite underwear, Victoria Secrets white lingerie. They were cute and comfortable, then I put on my pajamas shorts because it was still early to get dressed for the night. Dinner wasn't ready yet, so I decided to go on the laptop.

As soon as I logged on Facebook, forty-five notifications popped up and half of them have nothing to do with me, ten messages and twenty-one friend requests. It seems reasonable since I haven't logged in on Facebook since March.

I checked the messages first and there were old messages from Vanessa saying she regretted what she had done and that she wanted me back. I deleted it and went to see the rest. In the end, there was nothing interesting in those messages so I just deleted them all.

Then, I checked the friend requests but they were all people I didn't know, so I just ignored it.

The notifications I didn't care much so I just clicked on the image to take away the little number that says how many you have.

There wasn't much to do on Facebook other than looking at peoples photos or profile or play games.

After some time playing Farmville, something popped up on my left bottom corner of the laptop. It was a notification. I clicked on it and it took me to a status where I was tagged and which said:

Tina Chang: "**Sorry for leaving you guys. Hope you didn't miss me much :p**"

So I had to comment.

**Santana Lopez:** I hope your mom really needed you -.- , Brittany was so annoying.

Within a second, Britt commented. Then everybody joined in.

**Brittany S. Pierce :** I'm the annoying one? You're the one that doesn't know how to take a joke.

******Santana Lopez**: yeah yeah, whatever you say squirrel face ;p

******Brittany S. Pierce**: LOPEZ! Stop calling me that, you loser!

**Quinn Fabray:** Aww so much love! Ahah :p You two are meant to be.  
_Rachel Berry and Tina Chang liked this._

**********Santana Lopez**: Love? More like hate!  
_Brittany liked this._

**********Brittany S. Pierce **: I agree! I can't stand you!

**Quinn Fabray:** Love/Hate relationship. I see xD You two are so cute.

**Tina Chang:** I'm with Quinn xD  
_Quinn Fabray liked this._

**Rachel Berry:** Q, baby stop teasing xD They will tell us when they're ready.  
_Quinn Fabray liked this._

**************Santana Lopez**: There's nothing to tell -.- She's crazy! End of.

**********Brittany S. Pierce **: I'm crazy? You're such an idiot, Santana! I'm out.

**************Santana Lopez**: Good! Go and don't come back.

**Quinn Fabray:** You two knock it off xD Such a cute couple *-* xD  
_Rachel Berry and Tina Chang liked this._

**************Santana Lopez**: SHUT UP Q!Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you. Anywayz, I'm gone bitches**!**

And with that, I logged off.

Dinner was wonderful as always. Kitty finally arrived home after that birthday party that she went to. My mom had made spaghetti Bolognese and it was 'delicioso'. The taste and smell of it was indescribable. The taste of the greasy and salty meat mixed with the buttery pasta was delightful. After we finished, I got up and went to brush my teeth and started preparing to go out.

Strapless White Dress. I was standing in front of the mirror deciding whether or not to take my black blazer, since it wasn't that cold. Usually, I would just roll without it but today I don't know why I couldn't decide. All of a sudden, Kitty walks in.

"Why can't you knock?" I asked her, not taking my eyes from the mirror.

"Because maybe, just maybe, you'd do the same to me." She answered.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mom told me to tell you for you not to forget to text her tonight." She informed and she headed to the door.

"Okay, I will." I replied before adding shyly "Do you think I should take my blazer tonight?"

"You, Santana Lopez, asking me for help? Are you ill?" She laughed. "But yeah you should." She smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Thanks little sis."

Kitty could be really annoying and stubborn but she's a great person and can be helpful most of the times.

"Just don't break her heart." She warned and left.

I was confused. I wasn't trying to impress no one. It was a typical summer night out with some friends. Anyways, I put on my coat and put some of my Britney Spears' Fantasy Perfume and waited for Quinn to text me.

* * *

**Britt's POV**

"Urgh, Santana is so annoying. How can she be such an idiot? I tried to be nice to her and all she does is call me squirrel face" I said.

"Well maybe, she likes to tease you. Plus you don't make her life any easier from what I heard." I heard him laugh. 'You guys know each other at what? Two days but already get on each other nerves. From what Tina told me, you two would make a really cute couple." Blaine replied.

Blaine was my best friend. We met in secondary school and have been together since then. He's very outgoing and is the sweet type of guy. Brown hair, humble guy and cute brown eyes, that's how my boy was.

"Oh my god. I don't like her and she definitely doesn't like me. Plus she's not my type. And why would I like her? Did you forget that she was the one that grabbed my boobs out of nowhere?" I replied.

"Ok, so if you don't like her why are we talking about her?" he asked before adding 'When you two get together, don't say I didn't warn you!' He finished.

"You know what? Lets' forget this. I need to get ready and you should too." I said as I prepared to turn off the call.

"Yes yes, go get ready for her." He yelled and turned off. I just rolled my eyes.

I put my phone on my night stand and prepared myself to take a shower. After forty minutes of rubbing and scrubbing, I felt good as new. I was thankful that I had only got small sunburn on my shoulders. I spread some after-sun cream over my body.

Consequently, I went to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit for tonight. A black fitted short dress showing off my shapes, and silver spiked heels. A little bit of make-up and I was ready. I was feeling sexy.

In hopes of having the night of my life, I waited anxiously for Blaine and Tina to arrive.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

22:15pm and lastly we were outside the club.

On the way to Seven, Quinn and I picked up Rachel who was looking gorgeous, at her house.

"Damn Berry! You're looking hot tonight." I said.

"Hey watch it." Quinn warned me, punching me slightly on the arm.

"Thank you San. You look pretty good yourself." She replied before adding "and look at you hot stuff, come give mami a kiss."

"I do not like this conversation." She said pouting before leaning in to the kiss.

As planned, we were meant to meet up in front of Seven. When we got there, there was no sign of Brittany or Tina. _Isn't she coming?_ I thought. She was probably late.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Calm down. They will be here any minute." Quinn replied.

"Don't worry, she's coming." Rachel said smiling at me.

"What? I couldn't care less if Brittany's coming." I said frustrated.

"Britt? Who said I was talking about her?" she chuckled and Q had a smile on her face.

"You weren't? Fuck." I said embarrassed, almost whispering the last word.

"You are so cute." Emily said.

"Stop it." I replied before adding "Let's forget I've ever said that, okay?"

Quinn and Lea just nodded.

Ten minutes passed and finally, Brittany and Tina arrive with this boy walking them by his arms. Brittany was looking beautiful. Hair down and that black short dress made her look so appealing. I was overwhelmed by such beauty. They approached us and greeted.

"Wow, you lot look dead gorgeous!" I breathed out.

"Oh why thank you." Brittany spoke for them.

"No not you Brittany." I replied trying to get on her nerves. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Okay... Anyways guys, this is Blaine." Tina introduced.

"I hope it's ok that I came." Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. It's fine. I'm Quinn and this is Rachel." She introduced herself and her girlfriend and smiled at her.

"And you must be Santana." He smiled.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, surprised.

As Blaine was about to answer the question, Brittany interrupted "So are we gonna get this party started?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled and went inside the club.

* * *

**Review review, show me some love! Hope you are liking the story and that you are not getting bored. **

**Reviews= Next Chapter. And the next one is a really long one, and I think you are gonna enjoy it so much. **

**Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
